Mysthdorei-Allianz
Aktuelle Events Mysthdorei im Retrostyle Warcraft III Mysthdorei Zusammenfassung Einst inspiriert von seinem Mentor Horalion, gründete Tavon Laubschatten und seine Gefolgschaft, eine Gruppe und nannten diese Mysthdorei. Zusammen führten sie einen Jahrtausend anhaltenden Feldzug gegen die Überreste der Brennenden Legion und der Korrumpierung durch die Alten Götter, die ihnen zuvor erst mit dem Verrat Neltharions, dem Erdwächter ins Auge stach. Als Tavon im Kampf durch einen hochrangigen Vertreter Todesschwinges fiel (Erweiterung Burning Crusade), verschwand auch die Gefährtin seines Sohnes und eigentlichen Nachfolgers, Varalas Shadowglens zeitnah zur Flucht des Schwarzdrachen. Varalas, der sich Hals über Kopf auf die Suche nach seiner Gefährtin stürzte, wurde vom Großteil als rachsüchtig betrachtet, dem Mörder seines Vaters geltend. Die meisten Mysthdorei wollten keinem von Rache getriebenen Anführer folgen und legten ihr Wappen nieder. So blieben nur noch eine Hand voll, die an Varalas glaubten und den Sinn seiner Handlung erkannten. Wenig Überbliebenen, angeführt von den Zwillings-Kaldorei Adeana und Dirane Mondwacht, pflegten weiter die Bindung zu den Roten und Gründrachen, die seit vielen tausend Jahren auf ihre eigene Art Unterstützung boten. Durch den Trubel um den Wyrmruhpakt waren die jungen Völker Azeroths verstärkt ins Augenmerk der Drachen geraten. Doch war die Gruppierung nie wirklich zerschlagen. Vereinzelt nahm eine Geheimsektion der Kirin Tor den Faden wieder in die Hand, als sie eine uralte Truhe in den Unterwasserruinen der Kaldorei südlich der Faldirbucht bergen konnten und diese versiegelten Schriften durch, Varidis Stormkey entschlüsseln ließen. Eine Hochgeborene, die Tavons Leuten vor ihrem Verschwinden nach Eldre'thalas, bei einer Mission zur Seite stand. Einführung Vor 10.000 Jahren fasste der Nachtelf Tavon Laubschatten aufgrund der Geschehnisse im Krieg der Ahnen den Entschluss, gemeinsam mit Überlebenden anderer Völker den Weg zur Hauptschlacht nach Zin'Azshari anzutreten. thumb|Tavon Laubschatten, letzter Überlebender einer Einheit Suramars, führt seine Reise nach Isildien fort. Seine Befürchtungen, dass die Adligen die Hilfe von anderen Völkern ablehnen würden, erwiesen sich dabei als unbegründet: Als die Weggefährten endlich die Schlacht erreichten, waren diejenigen hochgestellten Nachtelfen, die Vorurteile wichtiger fanden als einen Sieg gegen die Dämonen, von der Brennenden Legion bereits niedergestreckt worden. So übernahm Jarod Schattensang die Führung und die Vertreter der verschiedensten Völker kämpften Seite an Seite für ihr gemeinsames Überleben, für ihre gemeinsame Welt. Aus Selbstlosigkeit der Welt Azeroth gewidmet, nach der Katastrophe um das UrKalimdor, gab es noch unter den Völkern einige Gruppierungen, die Tavons Zielen, auf eine mögliche Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion vorbereitet zu sein und ihm zu folgen. Horalions Aufgabe Nachdem Horalion durch eine Bekannte um einen Gefallen gebeten wurde, eine Botschaft an die silberhaarige Kaldorei Priesterin Lirasa aus Isildien zu überbringen, stürmte eine Wache ins Lager und berichtete vom Angriff grauenhafter Kreaturen, die aus dem Palast stürmten. So beauftragte er Belvaris Mondschatten als Captain mit einer Gruppe von gut ausgebildeten Kaldorei Suramars nach Feralas aus, um die Priesterinnen des hiesigen Tempels in Sicherheit zu bringen. ( Horalion fiehl durch die Brennende Legion noch, bevor die Gruppe Isildien erreichte. ) Der Verbleib der Gruppe Terestrasz rettete den von seiner Gruppe getrennten Streiter Suramars, Tavon Laubschatten vor einem Teufelshund. Dankbar über die Rettung bat sich Tavon an, die Reise nach Süden wieder aufzunehmen und dem Tempel von Isildien einen Besuch abzustatten. thumb|400px|Tavons nach Verlust seiner Einheit aus Suramar. Bild aus der Kampagne von Warcraft III Mysthdorei Auf dem Weg bemerkte er einen roten Großdrachen stets über sich hinweg fliegen, als beobachte er den Kaldorei, was Tavon ein deutliches Gefühl von Unbehagen vermittelte. Durch die in den Himmel gerichtete Aufmerksamkeit, stolperte er über etwas. Tavon befand sich nun in einer mit Leichen übersähten Lichtung - die Gruppe aus Suramar, mit der er die Reise angetreten hatte. Sechs bis acht ausgedürrte Kadaver. Ihre Haut schien wie altes Leder auszusehen und auch der Geruch war mehr als unangenehm. Laubschatten erhöhte sein Lauftempo und seine Aufmerksamkeit, die bisher auf den roten Großdrachen gerichtet war, lenkte er nunmehr auf die Umgebung. Die Schwesternschaft der Heiligen Flamme Mit diversen Hindernissen erreichte der Nachtelf den Tempel und bemerkte eine wunderschöne Kaldorei, mit silbernem, glatten Haar und durch das hereinfallende Licht wirkte es, als wäre ein rubinfarbener, dunkler Schimmer auf ihren Augen. Tavon wurde bereits erwartet, die Priesterinnen hießen ihn mit einem ausgiebigen Essen willkommen. In einem Gespräch mit jener Silberhaarigen, welche so stark herausstach, wurde er über die Situation Isildiens aufgeklärt, auch dass der Rotdrache auf seinem Weg möglicherweise nur eine beschützende Rolle spielen könnte. Sie erzählte von Angriffen in der Nähe des Tempels und befürchtete einen noch größeren, der den Tempel ohne weitere Hilfe stürzen könne. Die Vorbereitungen waren reichlich kurz. Dämonen erreichten die östlichen Berge. Eine Botin berichtete, dass aus irgendeinem Grund an Eldre'thalas vorbeizogen. Mit jedem Angriff auf die Spähposten,wurden die Dämonen größer oder zahlreicher. Schließlich war es schwer noch einen Überblick zu behalten. - Massive Axt-schwingende Krieger mit teils bläulicher und rötlicher Haut und einem leicht verzerrten Maul, Verdammnisbringende Schwertschwingende Flügelwachen mit einem breiten zähnefletschenden Grinsen, Teufelshunde und selbst ein riesiger, behufter mit einer blassen Haut, violett, ledrigen Flügeln und langen scharfen Klauen, der selbst den größten Kaldorei an Größe und Masse, bei weitem übertraf. Frauen und Kinder wurden Opfer der monströsen Kreaturen. Chaos breitete sich mit weiteren Angriffen aus und das Ausmaß an Zerstörung näherte sich Isildien selbst. Diese eine Priesterin nannte sich Lirasa, sie bat so viel Unterstützung, was sie und ihre wenigen Priesterinnen nur erbringen konnten. Versorgung der Wunden, Gebete und Lirasa zögerte nicht, selbst mit zwei Dolchen auf die Dämonen einzustechen. Ihre Bewegung war agil. Jeder ihrer Stiche und Hiebe war nahtlos in den Nächsten übergegangen. Teufelshunde trat sie mit einer Wucht von sich, wo sich die übrigen Priesterinnen dieser Verteidigungsgruppe zurückhielten. Und doch, auch wenn sie auf ihre Reflexe allein gestellt schien, waren ihre Weggefährtinnen hinter ihr und riefen Elune an. Lirasas besondere Augen glänzten im Mondlicht, auch wenn sie so finster wirkten. Sie erzählte ihm wie wichtig es sei, die Überlebenden vor der dämonischen Legion zu retten, doch die Vorbereitungen waren zu kurz. Eine Späherin eilte panisch von Norden heran und berichtete über eine Dämonenschaar von Nordosten, sowie von Nordwesten. Einige Bewohner von Isildien schrien panisch auf: "Wir werden alle sterben." Die Priesterinnen gingen in einem guten Beispiel voran und bildeten eine Kette, davor standen Lirasa, ein Taure, der sich dem Streiter Suramars auf dem Weg zum Tempel anschloss und Tavon Laubschatten selbst. Die Schlacht um Isildien empfing die erste Welle, auch wenn die Priesterinnen gegen so viele Dämonen nichts ausrichten konnten, wirkten sie ruhig und zuversichtlich. Irgendetwas - dachte Tavon - hatten sie, was sie als Waffe gegen sie einsetzen konnten. Irgendetwas großes... Dabei dachte er wieder an den Zusammenhang Lirasas und dem Großdrachen. Ob sie sich verwandeln konnte? Eine Welle knisternder Energien umhüllte die Priesterinnen und all diese bündelten sie auf die Anführerin des Tempels. die nun auch aus den Tempel trat und neben Lirasa platzierte. Sie rief Elune an und nickte der Silberhaarigen zu. Diese aktivierte einen Gegenstand in ihren Händen und schickte ein Licht. umgeben von knisternden Energien in einer Salve auf die vordersten Dämonen, die davon völlig eingehüllt wurden. Die Dämonen verkramften sich und gingen regungslos zu Boden. Die Welle rückte vor, war fast schon an den Priesterinnen heran. Das Kanalisieren dieser Waffe dauerte zu lang, um es noch einmal einsetzen zu können. Lirasa war so schön und ihre Gegenwart stärkte die Moral des Verteidigers. Augen wurden schwarz, ihre Haut wirkte, als habe sie eine zweite Schicht. Dann fuhr Tavon ein tiefer brennender Schmerz in die Schulter. Die Dämonen um ihn herum verdeckten die Sicht auf die Priesterinnen. Tavon stürzte sich wieder in den Kampf. Aus der Ferne spiehen zwei rote Großdrachen ihren Flammenatem über die Dämonen. Die Schwestern des Tempels, die sich der Verteidigungsgruppe anschlossen, hatten vier Verluste erlitten. Von Lirasa und den verbliebenen Heilerinnen war jedoch keine Spur. thumb|400px|link=https://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Mysthdorei_Begins_Angriff_auf_Isildien.jpg Isildiens stand einer Überzahl an Dämonen entgegen und auch die Großdrachen hatten Verletzungen einstecken müssen. Taure und Tavon waren übrig. Nur ein Ort war noch nicht gänzlich für eine Evakuierung verloren. An einem zerbersteten Baumstumpf anlehnend, war Lirasa mit Blut übersäht. Nur Schrammen und Kratzer, die aber nicht sehr tief waren, hatte sie an Armen und im Gesicht. Nun mehr ein Tuch, was ihrer einstigen Robe ähnelte, lag ihr über den Schultern nach vorn hinweg, um die nackte Haut zu verdeckten. Sie erblickte Tavon und Loorum und bat sie darum, sich auf die Suche nach weiteren Überlebenden zu begeben, sie zu stärken, zu schützen und nach Norden zu führen. Sie selbst würde nach ihren Schwestern suchen und später folgen. Laubschatten versuchte es ihr auszureden, wurde aber vom Tauren, Loorum und der Priesterin selbst überredet, der Aufgabe, zur Sicherung der Überlebenden nachzugehen. thumb|1x1px|link=https://diealdor.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Mysthdorei_Begins_Angriff_auf_Isildien.jpg Nathranatos thumb|1x1pxDer dämonische Anteil war nichts im Vergleich, was sich um den Palast der Königin tummelte. Verdammniswachen und Dämonen, die zum Teil auch an einen Nachtelfen erinnerten, lagen nicht weit von den Toren entfernt die zum Vorhof führten. Sie besaßen Fell, lang, geriffelte Hörner und die Beine endeten in ebenso fellbesetzte Hufe. Vom Rücken über den Steiß führte ein langer Schwanz entlang. Diese hier waren alle besiegt. Im Hofinneren waren dämonische Rufe zu vernehmen, das Stampfen von schweren Einheiten und kräftiges Flügelschlagen. Tavon hatte die Überlebenden in die Obhut der Mondwacht Zwillinge, Dirane und Adeana übergeben, die sich mit ihrer Bogenfertigkeit - Treffsicherheit und Geschwindigkeit bewiesen hatten. Sie würden eines Tages Tavon wieder folgen. Nun war ihre Aufgabe aber der Schutz der Überlebenden, solang, bis der Krieg gewonnen oder verloren sein würde. Eine Gruppe von zwölf weiteren Verteidigern, die auf der Reise nach Zin Azshari aufgesammelt wurden, blieben an Laubschatten und Loorums Seite. Der Taure selbst war zäh. Er hatte ein Horn im Kampf verloren. Dabei rettete er aber die gesamte Mission. Somit sicherte er sich die Anerkennung der übrigen Kaldorei, die ihn zuvor noch mit Argwohn betrachteten. Sie waren nicht weit vom Hang entfernt an dem Malfurion Sturmgrimm stand und unterhalb erblickten sie Jarod Schattensang, doch kein Horalion weit und breit. Bei Jarod angekommen, wurde der Gruppe die Aufgabe übertragen, Dämonen von einem Schreckenslord wegzulocken, so dass sich um jenen gekümmert werden konnte, der sich im Kampf mit Huln Hochberg befand. Ein weiterer Schreckenslord erschien etwas weiter entfernt vom Schlachtfeld. Dieser Dämon war nicht ganz so groß, seine List sollte aber weit mehr Opfer fordern, wenn er und seine teuflische Waffe nicht vernichtet werden würden. Es handelte sich um jenen Dämon, dem sie schon einmal begegnet waren. Laubschatten und seine Gruppe schafften es den Nathrezim zwar zur Flucht zu drängen, sie fanden aber heraus, dass er eine mächtige Waffe bald vervollständigen könnte und somit eintausend Klingen aktivieren, die durch besondere Sockelsteine in dieser einen Mutterklinge, all die Anderen mit einer ähnlich verzehrenden Macht verstärken. Sie folgten dem Dämon, fanden seinen Namen heraus und hofften ihn besiegen zu können. Er war an seiner Teufelsschmiede eingekesselt. Varidis Stormkey, eine Hochgeborene, die fest entschlossen war, Nathranatos zu vernichten, stärkte die Gefährten. Sie nutzte all ihr arkanes Wissen und fand heraus, wie sie die Felblade und die Sockelsteine trennen konnte. Wenn dies getan wäre, musste Tavon die Gefährten aufteilen und die Steine in zwei Kisten an verschiedene weit von einander entfernte Orte führen. Und doch wirkte sie geschwächt. Sie hatte sich in zwei Formen aufgespalten und ihre Zeit wurde rar, bis der Zauber sich auflösen würde. Während die Magiebegabte ihrer Aufgabe nachging würde Laubschatten sich auf den Weg machen und versuchen, sich druidischen Rat der Natur einzuholen. Bevor Tavon sich auf die Reise zum majestätischen Hain aufmachte, überließ er die Führung und Schutz über die Kisten mit den Sockelsteinen - Kommandant Haltharon Wildbrise, gefolgt von seiner Vertreterin Gynevia, sowie Karthalan Stillstrider und Vhestalia. Weitere Offiziere wurden den Kisten zugeteilt - Alandien und Carrwyn unter Haltharon und Arcaniyel sowie Shirandes Schattenblatt unter Karthalan. Nachdem die Steine auf die zwei Gefährtengruppen aufgeteilt wurden und der Schreckenslord, eine davon beinahe vernichtete, konnte Varidis einen schützenden Zauber um sich und Alandien kanalisieren. Währenddessen wurden Haltharon und scheinbar auch Carrwyn von den teuflischen Flammen der noch unvollständigen Felblade völlig verzehrt. Gegen Ende des Krieges erreichte die Botschaft über Horalions Tod auch Tavon Laubschatten, der seiner Gefolgschaft, falls sie widerkehren würden, sobald die Kisten sicher versteckt wären, eine Botschaft zukommen ließ, dass zu Ehren seines Mentoren und dessen Lehren sie sich nun unter dem Namen - Myst Horalion dor Al'a'thei - Mysthdorei - widervereinen. In Tavons Botschaft stand auch, dass er einen Weg finden wollen würde, dämonische Verderbnis zu heilen. Später wurde auch er in die Lehren des Druidentums eingeführt und bis zum dritten Krieg nicht mehr gesehen. thumb|Überlebende Arcaniyel, damals noch Späherin der Rabenwindwacht des Ortes Rabenwind Von Liebe und Hass Jahrhunderte lang war die Liebe Vesthalias zu Kommandant Karthalan Stillstrider immer größer geworden. Eine Jahrzehnte lang währende Romanze hielt an, leider nicht beidseitig. Karthalan genoss die Zeit mit Vesthalia, so fiehlen ihm aber zwei weitere Kaldorei ins Auge. Die Wahl zwischen Gynevia und Arcaniyel fiehl ihm deutlich schwer und die kühle Distanz Arcaniyel machte sie für ihn unantastbar, also versuchte er sein Glück bei Gynevia zu finden. Tausende Jahre führten sie mehr als nur eine Romanze wie bei Vesthalia, woraufhin die Eifersucht der verschmähten Nachtelfe immer größer wurde. Wenige Jahre bevor die Grünhäute Cenarius töteten, hatte sich die Eifersucht Vesthalias zu Hass entwickelt und sie begann langsam einen blutigen Feldzug zu schmieden. Der Fall der Mysthdorei (Dieses Kapitel ist derzeit nicht verfügbar. Der Inhalt hierzu wird Abweichungen zu den Erzählungen vom Server 'Der Kult der Verdammten' aufweisen) Die Wiedergeburt der Sturmbrecher (Dieses Kapitel ist derzeit nicht verfügbar. Der Inhalt hierzu wird Abweichungen zu den Erzählungen vom Server 'Der Kult der Verdammten' aufweisen) Der Rat der Mysthdorei (Dieses Kapitel ist derzeit nicht verfügbar. Der Inhalt hierzu wird Abweichungen zu den Erzählungen vom Server 'Der Kult der Verdammten' aufweisen) Die Kiste und die Magier Der Druck der Tiefen auf den Ohren des Gnomen Magiers begann sich wieder zu normalisieren. Die Oberfläche war nicht mehr weit. Jene Ruinen, in denen er diesen Fund machte, erschienen ihm nur noch als Umrisse. Das Seil war straff und wies schon einiges an Abnutzungsspuren auf. Nur noch knapp über die scharfe Kante der Felswand und er konnte sich im Notfall selbst an die Oberfläche schleppen. Die Umrisse der Bergungsleute an der Oberfläche nahmen langsam Form an und die Kante war beinahe in Reichweite. Nur noch ein letzter Blick in die Tiefe zurück auf die Nachtelfenruine wurde von seiner Neugier nur noch gestärkt. Ein Schatten huschte unter ihm hinweg. Ein geringer Wirbel ließ den Gnom an die felsige Wand schwanken. Schnell suchte er nach der nahen Kante, als der Widerstand des Seils nachgab und der Magier drohte, in die Tiefen zu sinken. Reflexartig erhaschte er die Kante und zog sich über den Vorsprung. Ein dumpfes Rasseln ertönte hinter ihm. Ein männlicher Naga Myrmidone nährte sich. ,,Funkensprung konnte sich mit dem Bergungsgut nicht einfach an Land blinzeln, er würde sich womöglich mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht verschätzen. Also fasste er alle Kraft, die er in seinen Armen und Beinen aufbringen konnte und stieß sich so schnell es ihm möglich war die letzten Meter in Richtung Oberfläche. Ein arkanes Geschoss pfiff an dem Gnom vorbei und erwischte den Naga direkt zwischen die Augen, sodass dieser wieder in die Tiefen verschwand. Eine Hand schnellte ins Wasser und griff nach der Taucherausrüstung Funkensprungs und zog ihn empor. Der Hochelf lächelte den Gnom an. ,,Doral ana'diel?" Funkensprung war desöfteren mit Vahlmar unterwegs. Er war diese Fragerei satt. ,,Mir geht es gut. Ich hätte es auch ohne Eure Hilfe geschafft." Behutsam setzte der Hochelfen Magier den Gnom ab und ließ sich das Bergungsgut an die Magierwache der Kirin Tor überreichen. Es waren wenige Wochen her, als die Shen'dralar nach ihrer Ankunft in Darnassus, sich nun auch in andere Gefilde wagten. Vahlmar legte eine Hand auf den Deckel der geöffneten Truhe, die vor Jahren aus der See südlich von Strom geborgen wurde und schloss diese. ,,Magistra Thiara, lasst nach Lady Stormkey ausrufen, diese Shen'dralar wäre uns hierbei sicherlich hilfreich, die alten Texte genauer zu übersetzen. Tage vergingen, die frische Morgenbrise des Kristallsangwaldes zog Funkensprung unter der Nase entlang. Er sollte die Hochgeborene Varidis Stormkey auf Krasus Landeplatz antreffen und mit ihr zusammen auf den Erzmagier Vahlmar warten. Ungeduldig ging der Gnom auf und ab und starrte regelrecht auf seine Schuhspitzen, die beim Gehen nur sehr knapp unter der violetten Robe hervorragten. Wieder und wieder wechelte er die Richtung, bis er mit etwas zusammen stieß und nach oben sah. Die Gestalt schien riesig zu sein, ihre Robe war obsidianfarben und hatte wunderschöne goldene, Kaldoreiverziehrungen. Der Blick des Gnoms endete an dem schneeweißem, langen und offenen Haar vorbei zu einem Gesicht, wie er sich die Mondgöttin immer vorgestellt hatte. ,,Huch seid Ihr aber groß!" Wieder kam ihm nur dieser Satz über die Lippen, statt eines Kompliments, welches ihm zuvor auf der Zunge lag. ,,Thara dormil dan!" gab die Nachtelfe anscheinend erschrocken von sich. Sie hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet, mit einer so winzigen Gestalt zu kollidieren. Der Gnom entschuldigte sich vielmals, bis die Nachtelfe schließlich kleinbei gab und abwinkte. ,,ashra thoraman?" Funkensprung sah die Elfe fragend an. ,,Oh bitte entschuldigt, aber ich verstehe nichtmal die Hälfte von dem, was Ihr sagt." Schnell wurde dem Gnomen Magier klar, dass es sich sehr wahrscheinlich um die anzutreffende Hochgeborene handeln musste, denn so viele Nachtelfen kamen nicht nach Dalaran. Er weitete die Augen und entschuldigte sich erneut. ,,Könnt Ihr nicht Eure ständigen Versuche unterlassen, Euch zu entschuldigen?" Ermahnte die Elfe den Magier. Und wieder begann ein laut über seine Lippen haschen zu wollen, doch verstummte daraufhin, bevor es in der nächsten Entschuldigung enden konnte. ,,Ihr müsst Lady Stormkey sein. Ich bin Klärfix Funkensprung, Mitglied der Kirin Tor und hier, um Euch zu empfangen." Es dauerte etwas, bis Beide warm wurden und ungewöhnlich fand die Hochgeborene Varidis, dass sie sich mit einer Kreatur nach wenigen Stunden so gut verstand, von deren Art sie zuvor nur gelesen hatte. Ein weiterer Elf kam hinzu, er war um einiges kleiner als Stormkey und seine Ohren ragten eher gerade empor, nicht wie die der Kaldorei. Er trug eine Robe, ähnlich die des Gnoms, nur viel mehr verziert und wohl auch sorgsamer behandelt. Auch hier dauerte es nicht lang, bis die drei Magier sich in einem Gespräch wiederfanden und das eigentliche Thema, weshalb sie sich in Dalaran eingefunden hatten, aufgegriffen werden konnte. Varidis wischte sich eine ihrer weißen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. Ihr Blick flog noch einmal über den Text der Schriftrollen aus der uralten Truhe, dann sah sie Vahlmar mit weit geöffneten Augen an. ,,Diese Informationen sind äußerst wertvoll und aus der Zeit, als die Dämonen der Brennenden Legion die ersten Wellen über unsere Welt los ließ." Der Hochelf nickte und seine Neugier nach mehr Inhalt lag ihm förmlich auf dem Gesicht. Wieder kam die Elfe zu Wort und wirkt nun etwas gelassener. ,,Ich fasse zusammen. In diesen Schriften beschreibt sich eine Gruppe des Kaldorei Widerstandes, die den Brennenden Ansturm wortwörtlich versuchte zu entwaffnen. Sie fanden heraus, dass ein Schmied der Königin, für die Dämonen Waffen anfertigte. Jede dieser Waffen waren mit Eigenschaften versehen. Diese hätten der Legion einen erwähnenswerten Vorteil einbringen können. Diese Gruppe Nachtelfen hatte gute Arbeit geleistet. Aber sie wurden in keinen Aufzeichnungen je erwähnt." Die hohe Stimme des Gnoms ertönte. ,,Bis heute..." Varidis schob die Schriften zu einer geordneten Reihenfolge zusammen und legte ihre Hand hinweisend auf eines der Schriftstücke, ,,Hier wird von dem Schmied Valturon berichtet, der eine Klinge zusammen mit einem Schreckenslord schmiedete, aber nie fertig stellen konnte. Valturon wurde von der Gruppe des Widerstandes gefasst, bevor die letzten beiden Komponenten hinzugefügt werden konnten. Dabei handelte es sich um zwei Sockelsteine. Einer davon wird hier als Nekromantenstein bezeichnet und der Zweite sollte als Schutz für den Träger dienen. Ohne den zweiten Sockelstein würde dem Träger mit Teufelsfeuer, das Fleisch von den Knochen gebrannt werden. Ich vermute stark, dass dies für Sterbliche, Nichtdämonen gelte." Die Hand Varidis' eilte zum nächsten Schriftstück. ,,Hier wird erwähnt, dass Valturon von Adaelis Stormkey... einer sehr nahen Verwandten meinerseits, in einem magisch erschaffenen Eisblock gefangen genommen und am Ende hier auf diesem Kontinent vergraben." Die Blicke der drei Anwesenden gingen hin und her, bis alle auf die Schriften starrten und der Hochelf das Wort an sich riss. ,,Wir holen uns den Schmied bevor er erneut Schaden anrichten kann. Er scheint selbst ein mächtiges Werkzeug zu sein, also lasst uns sofort mit der Planung der Ausgrabung beginnen!" Karthalan und Vesthalia (Dieses Kapitel ist derzeit nicht verfügbar. Der Inhalt hierzu wird Abweichungen zu den Erzählungen vom Server 'Der Kult der Verdammten' aufweisen) Die Mysthdorei Gemeinschaft >> Stand BfA Über die Mysthdorei gibt es aktuell keine weiteren Informationen. Möglicherweise ist die Gemeinschaft derzeit abgetaucht, um sich aus den kriegerischen Feindseligkeiten zwischen Allianz und Horde herauszuhalten und im Verborgenen zu operieren. (Stand BfA) Adeana schloss sich den Kaldorei an der Dunkelküste an, als Tyrande das Ritual zur Nachtkriegerin durchführte. Ob Dirane noch dem Pfad der Mysthdorei folgt, ist ungewiss. [ Die Mysthdorei waren eine Rollenspiel Community, die sich damit beschäftigte, Azeroth vor erneutem Dämoneneinbruch zu bewahren und im schlimmsten Fall, gleich dafür bereit wären, eine einfallene Verderbnis von allem Leben fern zu halten..] Sitz der Mysthdorei Durch die große Verbundenheit wie es ihre Schwestern auf der Insel Sardor zu Feralas einst hatten, beschloss Adeana Mondwacht als neue Bewahrerin des Mysthdorei-Pfades, sich in der Mondfederfeste nieder zu lassen und bot Shandris und ihren Schildwachen, ihre stille Unterstützung gegen die Naga an. (Wotlk) Neustart 2013 auf Die Aldor >> Nur sehr wenige Mysthdorei überlebten nach dem Einsatz gegen den Schattenhammer, den Schwarz und Zwielichtdrachen und ließ sich''' in den Bergen nah Isildien (Feralas)' nieder, bis Kommandantin Shirandes Schattenblatt und Karthalan Stillstrider die Spuren der hasserfüllten Vesthalia folgten. Während Shirandes auf einer wichtigen Mission war, gab der stellvertretende Kommandant Stillstrider merkwürdige Befehle, die den Sohn des alten Laubschattens in Gefahr brachten. Verbleib der Mysthdorei zu BfA (2019) - Adeana hatte nach dem Sieg über die Legion, sich den Truppen an der Dunkelküste angeschlossen, während Tyrande mit dem Ritual zur Nachtkriegerin begann. Währenddessen schien Dirane sich weiterhin in Valshara zu befinden, kurz nachdem sie ihre letzte Aufgabe beendet hatte. Varalas wurde zuletzte vor Jahren als weißer Hirsch gesichtet, als ein Herold der Mysthdorei die geheime Kirin Tor Sektion - Die Singende Flamme aufsuchte um über die Rückkehr der Brennenden Legion einige Antworten einzuholen. Mysthdorei sind nur Teil einer Sage? Gegründet wurden die Mysthdorei ( nach der Erzählung eines schwer kranken Nachtelfen), um die Restbestände der Brennenden Legion zu jagen und die Verderbnis der besudelten Länder zu heilen. Nebenbei haben es sich einige davon zur Aufgabe gemacht, den Drachen bei ihrer ältesten Aufgabe zu helfen, Azeroth zu beschützen und das Leben, die Natur, den Verlauf der Zeit und die Magie auf Azeroth zu respektieren. Mysthdorei sind nicht nur die Gilde sondern es passender auszudrücken, eine unterstützende Einstellung zum Leben auf und für Azeroth durch seinen Charakter. Ein Mysthdorei entstand durch eine Prüfung und der Übergabe seiner Insignie. Der Träger erhielt einen verzauberten Stein, eine Drachenschuppe oder auch ein anderes verzaubertes Objekt (Details siehe 'Die Insignien der Mysthdorei...') und wurde vom ersten Mysthdorei - Tavon, auf den Pfad der Mysthdorei geführt - die Aufgabe, Verbündete um sich zu sammeln, die ihm bei der Verteidigung der Welt unterstützen. Die Insignien der Mysthdorei - Drachensteine und andere verzauberte Dinge Die Mitglieder der Gemeinschaft wurden mit Runen, Drachensteinen oder ähnlichen unterstützenden Gegenständen von den Abgesandten über den Rat ausgestattet. Als Symbol und Kommunikationswerkzeug, für diverse Fähigkeiten oder auch zum eigenen Schutz sowie seiner umliegenden Mitglieder waren diese Steine bzw Objekte sehr hilfreich im Arsenal. Es ist einem Träger auch möglich, einen Anderen mit diesem Werkzeug ausfindig zu machen, wenn dieser es auch will ( Nur über direkt angrenzende Zonen möglich ). Rubinsteine verblassen und zerfallen zu Staub, sobald der Stein eine dunkle Veränderung der Seele seines Wirtes erkennt. Die Gegenstände sind mit Schutzzaubern oder Schutzrunen versehen. ''(Im Rollenspiel solch einer Begegnung, sollten die Spieler vorher im klaren sein, ob sie von einer Macht, einem Flüstern oder Ähnlichem bekehrt werden und der Gegenstand mit seinem Zerfall dies dann symbolisiert. Ein Beispiel sind Todesritter. Durch ihre frühere Grausamkeit und bei einigen mit dem Verachten allen Lebens, ist es fast unmöglich, dass sich ein Rubinstein etc seinem neuen Träger anschließt) Drachensteine werden nicht offiziell ausgespielt. Die Steine sind meist Steine, die sich in Fassungen von Ring, Kette, Armband oder auch Waffen befinden. '' Struktur der Mysthdorei-Gefährten Der Rat | Wächterkaste | Assassinen | Hand des Lichts | Bewahrer | Magierkaste | Waldläuferkaste | Anwärter 'Die Abgesandten… sind Drachen oder auch von den Drachen geschworene Sterbliche, die den Rat der Mysthdorei teils stützen oder ihm selbst angehören. Abgesandte sind als Rang in der Gilde nicht enthalten, stehen jedoch dem Rat gleich oder können diesem auch angehören. Jeder Abgesandte Drache hat den Schwur geleistet, sich außer dem Rat selbst, nicht in seiner wahren Form zu zeigen und nur im Hintergrund zu agieren. '''Der Hohe Rat ... sind Herolde aus diversen Völkern, unabhängig der Angehörigkeit von Horde und Allianz, die ihr Volk vor einer möglichen Bedrohung informieren, oder aber auf diplomatischen Missionen unterwegs sind. Mitglieder des Rates sind die Augen und die Ohren des Abgesandten. (Vorraussetzung: einfache Dämonenkunde - Klassen >> ausser Schattenpriester und Todesritter im RP | Abgesandte gelten meist nur symbolisch und halten sich fast immer an den gleichen Orten auf. iC sind sie wie NPCs' die nur einen Rat oder Hinweise geben und werden oft nur von den Bewahrern und ihren nahestehensten Gefährten aufgesucht.) Sturmbrecher-'Wächterkaste' - auch als die Offiziere bekannt. Bisher ist nicht viel über diese Streiter bekannt, doch vor hunderten von Jahren gab es eine Gruppe von Kriegerinnen, die besonders gut im Kampf gegen Dämonen ausgebildet waren. Die letzte bekannten Wächter waren Gynevia Laubschatten, Vesthalia und Arcaniyel. Einem riesigen Teufelsjäger (Teufelshund) gegenüberstehend fochte die Nachtelfe Vesthalia ihren anscheinend letzten Kampf aus. Doch in Angesicht des Todes nutzte sie ihre Fähigkeiten als Wächterin und unterbrach die zehrenden Fähigkeiten des Dämons, um den Spieß umzudrehen. Zwar wurde Vesthalia schwer verwundet, doch der Dämon wurde besiegt. Die geschwächte Sturmbrecherin eilte mit einem Tentakel des Dämons als Trophähe und der Botschaft zu Tavon, der sich mit ihr anschließend zu einer Abgesandten begab. Um diesen dunklen Kräften von Dämonen entgegenkommen zu können enschied eine Abgesandte einen neuen Schutzstein zu erschaffen, der die Fähigkeit besaß, unteranderem auch Teufelsenergien kurzzeitig zu unterbrechen und damit an Dämonen, Untoten sowie Entartungen Schaden zu verursachen. ( Vorraussetzung: Krieger und Schurke, der Stufe 100 mit einem Ruf Wohlwollend ) Sturmläufer-Assassine ... Für Waldläufer, die eher zur Klinge griffen, waren diese Assassinen (Schurken) immer einige Schritte vorraus. Sturmläufer verfügen über das Wissen der Anatomie von Humanoiden und Wildtieren und sind der Folgerrang der Waldläufer. '' ( Vorraussetzung: Jäger mit der Fähigkeit Camouflage, Schurken und ''ab WoW Legion auch Dämonenjäger der Stufe 100 mit einem Ruf Wohlwollend ) Hand des Lichts ...sind meist Paladine oder Priester, die den Weg des Lichts mit in die Aufgabe der Mysthdorei einbinden. Sie bilden ein wertvolles Puzzelstück für den Kampf gegen Dämonen und Untote. Bewahrer ... sind mit einem Abgesandten eine Verbindung eingegangen. Sie spüren beinahe jede Erschütterung eines Verlustes fast schon schmerzlich. Die Aufgabe der Bewahrer ist es, das Leben zu ehren und zu schützen, dass Leben bringt, als es zu nehmen . Sie wachen über ihre Schützlinge, die Mysthdorei und führen sie als ihre Weggefährten über Azeroth, um dort zu helfen, wo Hilfe dringend notwendig ist. (Vorraussetzung: Priester Schamanen und Druiden bis auf Schattenpriester) Magierkaste 'Hierbei handelt es sich um fähige Magier, die ihre Fertigkeiten sinnvoll einsetzen. Sie halten sie sich stetig daran, die Handhabung von Magie behutsam anzuwenden und arbeiten zum Teil auch mit einer Geheimsektion der Kirin Tor zusammen. Einige davon nennen sich 'Die Hüter des Arkanen Gleichgewichts' ''( Vorraussetzung: Magier ) '''Walddläuferkaste Zu Beginn angeführt von Jägerinnen der Kaldorei, waren die Waldläufer fähige Streiter und zugleich Kundschafter, die größtenteils mit Bögen durch die Wälder schlichen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Anwärter Einst waren die Mysthdorei Helfer aus dem Verborgenen heraus, bis eine neue Bewahrerin sich bereit erklärte einen Fuß in die Öffentlichkeit zu setzen, um Hilfe bei der Wiederherstellung der Länder zu erbitten. So entstanden die neugierigen Anwärter, die selbst einen Teil dazu beitragen wollen. Nach den Ereignissen um die Felblade wurde wieder mehr auf Diskretion geachtet. Die Gefährtenführung *Dirane (DieAldor)(Kmdt) aktiv *Kartalan(DA) (><) *Yvenia (KdV)(BW) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Kyarval(KdV)(BW) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Adeana(RvD)jetzt >>(KdV)(BW) (verstorben) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Anjira(DA) *Varalas Laubschatten (DA) *Tavon Laubschatten (Aufenthalt unbekannt - verstorben)(><)(RvD) Die einstige Stammbesetzung der Mysthdorei *Artan (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Arcia (RvD) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Arala (*)(RvD) *Jelan (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) (><) *Bella (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Dirane (DieAldor)(RvD (KdV) (DA) (Kommandant) *Suma (DA)(KdV) *Mirthara(RvD) *Alverian(RvD) *Andurran(RvD) *Shalissa(RvD *Thoxxana(RvD) *Kelanthor(RvD) (><) *Nevarien (DA)(Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Merlo (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Dagrim (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Terlanis (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Valina (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Chaina (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Evangelina (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Elryldur (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Hagén (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Hessinde (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Jaisha(RvD) >>(DA)(><) *Findara (Aufenthalt unbekannt)(RvD) *Arcaniyel(RvD) >>(DA) *Khendrajaaro (Aufenthalt unbekannt) (*)(RvD) *Shirandes (RvD)>> (KdV)>> (DA) (><) *Sural (Aufenthalt unbekannt) (*)(RvD) *Leaja (als Mysthdorei zurückgezogen) (*)(RvD) *Alcaron(RvD)(Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Vesthalia (Aufenthalt unbekannt) (RvD) *Yvenia (KdV) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Kyarval (KdV) (Aufenthalt unbekannt) *Naîmy(KdV)(LR) *Adeana(RvD)jetzt >>(KdV)(BW) (><) *Quelshana(KdV)(A) *Irai(KdV)(A) *Vivani(KdV)(A) *Yrinia(KdV)(A) *Sharela(KdV)(A) *Mondklaue(KdV)(A) *Erevan(KdV)(A) *Pyks (KdV)(HD*) *Degas (KdV)(HD*) Neue Besetzung der Mysthdorei *Dirane (DieAldor)(W|Kmdt) aktiv *Arcaniyel(DA)(W) *Adeana ( Adeana starb in der Parallelwelt vom Server Der Kult der Verdammten, auf Die Aldor ist sie eine noch sehr lebendige Kaldorei Druidin ) (KdV+DA ) (Aktuell keine BW ) weitere folgen... Legende (*) Nur im RP der Mysthdorei (><) Wurde umgewandelt, existiert nicht mehr oder tot (KdV) Aus dem RP von "Kult der Verdammten" (RvD) Aus dem RP von "Der Rat von Dalaran" (DA) Aus dem RP von "Die Aldor" (HD) Herold eines Volkes unter den Mysthdorei - meist Spieler außerhalb der Gilde (A) Anwärter(in) (DHR) Der Hohe Rat (ASS) Assassine (MK) Magisterkaste (HdL) Hand des Lichts (W) Wächter(in) (BW) Bewahrer(in) Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden